kiss me slowly
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Un échange indéfinissable,qui pouvait autant être le début d'une histoire qui leur serait propre... que le dernier acte d'un récit qui pourrait finir bien trop tôt...


Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas a moi (ils auraient eu beaucoups plus de scènes si c'était les miens ^^") et je n'ai aucune rétribution sur ce que j'écris.

Et le plus important ce petit os a été écrit pour un secret santa ^_^

**_kiss me slowly_**

Nasir s'était remarquablement défendu jusqu'à maintenant malgré le fait qu'il n'ait été bercé dans l'apprentissage des gladiateurs que depuis quelque temps seulement. S'il n'était pas aussi bien doté que les autres en force brute, sa vitesse et son agilité semblaient faites pour combler l'écart qui le séparait de ses frères de lutte.

Le sauvetage de la femme de Crixus lui avait paru simple de prime abord. Ils leur suffisaient de s'infiltrer dans les mines sans se faire repérer, de chercher Naevia avant de l'évacuer du site pour la ramener au campement où elle aurait été soignée s'il le fallait et où le gaulois invincus l'aurait choyée comme elle le méritait.  
C'est cela qu'il avait tenté de faire passer dans le regard qu'il avait donné à Agron. Une sensation de devoir à accomplir pour se prouver qu'enfin il pouvait être libre.

Mais la mission n'avait pas tourné comme elle aurait dû et des romains envoyés par Glaber avaient investi les tunnels pour les retrouver et les massacrer tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Si certains comme lui, Spartacus, Naevia, Mira et quelques autres avaint pu fuir les sombres couloirs de pierres brutes,il n'en avait pas été de même pour Crixus qui s'était vu capturé par une poignée de romains menés par le traitre à cause duquel la phénitienne s'était vue envoyée à la mort.

La jeune femme encore faible de son trop long enfermement dans cet enfer s'était débattue de toutes ses maigres forces pour empêcher le faiseur de pluie de l'amener loin de son amour retrouvé pour un trop court moment et leur fuite dans les bois avait été semée d'embûches.  
Deux de leurs compagnons étaient morts abattus par ces chiens de romains et le Syrien avait été gravement touché par le glaive d'un centurion qui n'avait pas tardé à tomber sous les coups vengeurs du meneur de la rébellion.

Tout ce qui le maintenait en vie résidait en les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Agron, surtout de son regard quand il s'était retourné vers lui après s'être proposé à aider pour la mission de sauvetage, où le germain lui avait fait passer son acceptation avant de se détourner en lançant une réplique, qui pour les autres aurait pu passer pour une boutade, mais qui pour l'intéressé avait pris un sens tout autre. Comprenant par là les sentiments naissant que l'Allemand avait à son égard et l'acceptation qu'il dusse avoir besoin de se prouver à lui même qu'il n'était plus un esclave et qu'il puisse être maître de ses propres décisions.

Posté à côté de l'autel de pierres sur lequel le combattant à la peau hâlée blessée, se trouvait le guerrier venant des contrées hivernal veillait tandis que la médicus appliquait les soins qu'il fallait à la blessure se trouvant sur le flan du dorénavant combattant venant des terres ensoleillées.  
Gardant une attention de tout instant sur celui qui avait su percer par sa simple présence les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son coeur à la mort de son frère et qui petit à petit était parvenu à réchauffer sa peau de ses simples toucher volatiles.  
Attendant un geste, un changement de rythme dans la symphonie du souffle de celui reposant sur le monticule de roches.  
Un mouvement qui lui montrerait que la fièvre était enfin tombée et que le petit homme qui avait su percer ses défenses puisse se réveiller et revenir à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse le protéger de l'étreinte de ses bras, bien qu'il n'en ait point besoin.

C'était un sentiment,un besoin qui s'était infiltré sous sa peau, dans ses os, jusqu'au plus profond de lui depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard aux paupières tombant d'épuisement du syrien que Spartacus avait adossé à un arbre, le laissant sous la faible garde de l'ancienne disparue ardemment recherchée, croyant devoir affronter une colonne de centurions romains lancés à leur poursuite et qui s'était finalement révélée être une fausse alerte quand il était lui-même,en avant du groupe sorti de la brume.

Sorti de ses souvenirs par quelqu'un l'interpellant, le germain se levait pour répondre à la commande que leur chef lui avait fait transmettre et se dirigeait vers l'avant du temple dans lequel ils siégeaient présentement,après avoir baisé le front de l'homme à la peau tannée par le soleil.

...

Posté aux côtés du leader de la rébellion, le nordiste écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours que ce dernier tenait à leur groupe, son esprit tourné vers la pièce où celui qui avait su l'atteindre reprenait des forces.

Discutant par la suite avec Mira et Spartacus il releva la tête surpris quand il entendit celui censé être allongé sur le mausolée de pierres à l'arrière du temple, les informer qu'ils pourraient compter sur lui pour ramener leurs compagnons de l'arène de Capoue malgré sa blessure au flan gauche.

Souriant de toutes ses dents l'homme venu des terres froides s'était dirigé à grand pas vers celui qui avait su capturer son coeur et avait déposé un simple baiser sur les lèvres qu'il avait le désir de goûter depuis l'arrivée du Syriens bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu se l'avouer encore sous sa culpabilité,sa colère et sa tristesse d'avoir perdu Duro.

Un échange indéfinissable,qui pouvait autant être le début d'une histoire qui leur serait propre et de laquelle ils écriraient au fur et à mesure le déroulement,que le dernier acte d'un récit qui pourrait finir bien trop tôt alors qu'il venait juste de débuter et qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éclore pour dévoiler un chemin qui aurait été tracé par eux seuls.

**_Fin_**


End file.
